


A lifetime of Tianshan

by zebzy1



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebzy1/pseuds/zebzy1
Summary: Tianshan Week 2018!First Prompt (Vacation) - Vacations are where memories are made and break.





	A lifetime of Tianshan

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again for another Tianshan Week! This time I aim to finish a week! This first prompt is so long though! I went way overboard with it.,

It was initially meant to be the four of them going on vacation. And, of course He Tian was the one who planned it all. An extravagant ski holiday with promises of extreme snow slides and breath-taking sites lured him in. Most other people their age headed for heat and beaches but He Tian wanted to be different. Not that he minded, Mo Guan Shan was not a picky person when it came to details. As long as he enjoyed himself, it didn’t really matter where he was.

What he didn’t expect was for Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi to be left behind. That idiot, Jian Yi, had failed an important module which meant he was forced by his school to stay behind to redo his unit through the vacation. The ever-heartful saint Zhan Xi couldn’t leave Jian Yi alone so he decided to stay behind with him. Four went down to two pretty fast and before Mo Guan Shan knew it he was on a plane with He Tian going to one of the coldest places on the planet. They had planned to stay in a private cottage and now he was starting to regret ever agreeing to this stupid thing in the first place.

Mo Guan Shan looked through the cloudy, barely see-able window of his side of the plane. This couldn’t be that bad right? Sure, their relationship was at a... strange stage.... but that didn’t mean this was going to be a bad holiday. He needed to look at the next week in an optimistic light. He had never been skiing and never once thought he would ever be able to participate in such a luxurious activity. He should be milking every second of this situation. It was only going to be a week holiday, it would probably be over before he even knew it. He had been in a deep pool of stress for the last couple of weeks and this vacation was the perfect occasion to just let it go. He needed to have fun.

A loud yawn broke his dwindling thoughts and the redhead looked to the seat next to him just in time to catch He Tian stretch his long arms above his head. Noticing his attention on him, He Tian tiled his head to the side and brought his lips up in a small smirk, long hair obscuring one eye. Mo Guan Shan quickly twisted his head around feeling his cheeks warm up slightly.

A sharp feeling, unwanted but pleasant, travelled up his back. This was going to be a good vacation, right...right?!

XXXX 

The first day He Tian actually behaved himself well. He had greeted him with a bright, encouraging smile that morning. The ski cottage they were staying in was small and secure. The official resort was about a few miles east so their neighbours were giant, unanimated trees dolled up in smooth snow.  

The inside interior was simple and homely. A decent size living room with a large fireplace. They had built in heaters so there was no need for it and the fireplace looked like it hadn’t been used in a long while. One round table lay in the centre of the room and a long sofa was placed directly in front of the fireplace. The room was filled with odd, looking ornaments and a TV was placed in a far-right corner. The kitchen was part of the living room so there was a long bar table to separate it from the living room exterior.  

There wasn’t much food in there at the moment since it had been only pre-stocked to last for two days. One of them would have to do a bit of shopping at the supermarket in the resort. Mo Guan Shan made a mental note of that when he was preparing for morning breakfast for the two.  

There were four bedrooms, two unused. They were all en suite as well. He Tian had claimed the one directly next to his and since the lodge was made of wood he could hear every single movement the black haired made. He discovered this fact soon after they had settled in the night before and surprisingly it felt comfortable knowing this. 

He Tian had greeted him with a bunch of pamphlets showcasing all the activities the resort held. There was just so much to do it overwhelmed Mo a little. He had always had an adventurous side and was more than a little excited to kick things off for this vacation. When he told He Tian this, it caused the black-haired boy to laugh and wink at him, responding by saying he was feeling the exact same way.    

The rest of the day was spent with flashes of moments he could never forget. The slopes were high and each held a unique adrenaline rush. The views were breath-taking as he caught glimpses of scattering sunlight on the mountain hill as he descended down the slopes.  

Once of his most memorable moment was when he was snowboarding down a steep hill.  He caught site of He Tian doing the same, hair waving unruly behind him showcasing his face. The biggest smile he had ever seen was splayed across those dark features and his eyes crinkled with childlike mirth. Seeing it, could only cause a bubbly feeling to stir in the pit of Mo Guan Shan’s stomach.  

He liked it a lot.  

XXX 

Second day was when He Tian showed his true colours. He should have seen it coming. After all, the black-haired boy’s devil persona was notorious. He Tian loved to tease him and a vacation was no exception. The morning was rough as He Tian had woken him up before his set alarm had. From there, it was just comments drenched with amusement and relentless embarrassment.  

It wouldn’t have been too bad if they weren’t on holiday. He was used to He Tian’s teasing, and while he did find it annoying, he could handle it.  

But...They were on a holiday.  

Vacations were meant for relaxation. Vacations were an escape from mundane life. Vacation was Mo Guan Shan’s chance to forget about his problems with money, endless work, family problems and just basked in time spent far away from everything threating to break him down. He didn’t need He Tian’s teasing. He didn’t want it either.  

He knew He Tian was just messing around with him and the teasing was just a way for him to spend more time with the redhead. But these thoughts did nothing to settle or ease his feeling of annoyance. When He Tian sneaked clumps of freezing snow in his coat and shoes it aggravated him rather than amuse him.  

By the end of the day, he was grumpy, fouled and unnaturally angry. Mo Guan Shan didn’t spend the evening with He Tian and decided to go to sleep early. He Tian wanted to stay awake from longer. Seeing this, Mo Guan Shan suggested he go to the resort and buy some food which He Tian readily agreed to do. With that settled, the redhead curled up in his bed as soon as he could with thoughts of He Tian plaguing his mind.  

If He Tian knew how he had felt all day, he never brought it up.         

XXX 

Third Day started and things went downhill. A sudden, thick snow storm washed over the area in the early hours of the morning halted things in progress. The resort had closed its slopes for the day which meant that they were stuck in the lodge with not much to do.   

When Mo Guan Shan had headed to the kitchen to make breakfast in the morning, he noticed straight away the emptiness of the cupboards. He approached He Tian who was settling on the round table for breakfast. When he questioned to him why he hadn’t gotten any food last night, He Tian tried to shrug it off with a laughter saying he just ‘forgot’     

He didn’t know why it made him so angry hearing that word. The situation was minor and he should have let go of it. But, that was the point. It was the fact that He Tian didn’t listen to him that angered him more than anything. Before he knew it, he imploded with the feeling, face going a deep shade of red as he let out monstrous words of disappointment at He Tian.  

He Tian, never being one to really back down, also started to grate back dealing a great deal of damage. Breakfast had ended with Mo returning back to his room with a forceful slam of the door. Since they were stuck in a lodge with nothing to do, the anger that Mo Guan Shan was feeling easily escalated to overwhelming rage. Savage comments were sent to each other periodically all day, each one hurting a lot more than last.  

It was at dinner, when they were sitting on the round table in the living room, that it all came rearing to its ugly head. He Tian had brought up the day before and how moody Mo Guan Shan had been all day. The redhead reacted instantly at the accusation and blamed He Tian for his emotions yesterday. This only stirred the black-haired boy into a rant of misunderstanding.  

Mo Guan Shan ended it all, the fighting, bickering and constant anger, with the next statement,      

“I should have never come on holiday with you!”  

And those words were nails straight to the He Tian’s heart.  

XXX  

Fourth Day they didn’t talk. It was weird, confusing and frustrating and Mo Guan Shan hated every single second of it. He Tian didn’t say anything to him in the morning and had made breakfast all on his own. The bacon looked as black as coal and the eggs looked mushed up and soggy. Even the tea was a strange white colour and Mo Guan Shan had no idea what the hell the black-haired boy could have done to make it that colour.  

As the day progressed, the more...upset he got. He Tian had always been such a big presence in his life since the day they met back in middle school. He would always talk to him, put him at the centre of his attention and to have that taken away even for a second felt unnatural to Mo Guan Shan. He wanted it back but didn’t know how to approach He Tian. He didn’t think he could start a conversation let alone be in his presence.  

The weather hadn’t died down so they were stuck in the ski lodge all day as well. They had gotten a report from the resort through a phone call and they had mentioned it should be settling down soon. Both boys had stayed in their respective room and the only sounds in the little cottage was of shuffling as they moved around their rooms.        

The anger he felt the previous two days melted away as day turned into night. He hadn’t spoken to He Tian a single word and they had strategically avoided each other through the day.  

Tears fell that night in bed.  

XXX 

Fifth Day he was starting to feel regret. Why had even been fighting with He Tian in the first place? Mo Guan Shan for the life of him couldn’t remember why. This was the last thing he wanted to happen on this vacation.  

He wanted it to be fun, carefree, exciting...No most of all, he just wanted to spend time with He Tian and make memories.  

Mo Guan Shan knew exactly what had caused this fallout in the first place. He brought his problems from home with him on this vacation and let it transform into an ugly beast. And then he let that beast out on He Tian who didn’t even do anything particularly wrong. 

He wondered if things would have been different if Jian Yi and Zhan Xi had been able to come. The answer to that would have been obvious. They would probably be messing around right now, getting into situations which would only result in him losing his beautiful sandwiches and causing permanent embarrassment.  

If they were here, even if a fight had started between him and He Tian, he knew it probably wouldn’t have last even five minutes with Jian Yi and Zhan Xi most likely meddling. If they were here, then Mo wouldn’t be this miserable and he would be talking to He Tian and just...just having fun.      

Those were all ifs. Jian Yi and Zhan Xi weren't here. They were never going to be here to make things better.  

He had caused this...It was his fault.

XXX 

Sixth day was lonely. When he awoke in the morning, there was no He Tian. He couldn’t hear him through the walls and when he had gone out into the hallway the door, he spotted the door to his room was ajar and with no black-haired boy in sight.  

The lodge was more silent than yesterday.  He Tian was nowhere to be found.  

The blizzard over the last three days had settled down and a report from the resort on their personal channel from the TV showed that slopes were now open. He Tian’s snow gear was also missing so it looked like he must have gone out early in the morning.  

That was an understandable decision and it made Mo Guan Shan feel like he was being repeatedly being punched in the head. 

Should he go out as well?  

No, he couldn’t. His body felt tired and he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t have much fun as he would have if he was with He Tian.  

Instead, he decided to spend time in the lodge. There wasn’t much to do but Mo Guan Shan didn’t mind. Being left all in his thought was more than enough for the boy to really examine how the last couple of days had went.   

By time night came, with no He Tian coming back in sight, Mo Guan Shan came to a decision.   

XXX  

Last day had him determined to make things right. He Tian wasn’t in that morning either. Not that Mo Guan Shan minded that much.  

This time he was going to stay awake for him.  

The day shifted naturally. Mo Guan Shan had the TV open all day on the resort's news channel. It was afternoon when he discovered that the blizzard was starting up again, stronger than before, and all individuals should head back inside by 7. When that time had arrived and no He Tian in sight, he was starting to get worried.  

In no time, he could hear the wind howl and rattle as it bashed against the steady wood of the cottage. Each sound and second that passed made Mo Guan Shan start to freak out. Where was He Tian? Why was he not back yet? Did he get caught in the snow? Was he okay? What should be do?  

In his nervousness, he took base in the kitchen. It was a sanctuary for him ever since he had been a kid. He played around with a few equipment, switching a kettle on aimlessly as an hour since He Tian should have returned was nearly coming around.   

It was around 8 that He Tian returned back. The moment he heard the door click open relief washed over his frame. He was home. He was safe.

He Tian came in view in the living room, still dressed in his snow protection, goggles covering his eyes. He spotted Mo Guan Shan in the kitchen at once and slipped off his hat and goggles so he could make eye contact with him. 

The room seeped into silence apart from the click as the kettle finished boiling water.  

“Hey.” Mo Guan Shan said, deciding to speak first.  

“Hey...” He Tian replied, almost cautiously.  

“We need to talk.” Mo Guan Shan said firmly.  

He would have spoken more it the abrupt decent into darkness hadn’t nearly scared the life out of him. He would have screamed if he hadn’t choke on his own breath.  

“Are you okay, little Mo?” He Tian’s voice filled his voice,  

Mo Guan Shan swallowed hard, hand placed on his heart to calm himself, and took a deep breath. If he wasn’t trying to recover from a near heart attack, he would have shouted at He Tian for using that nickname.  

“F-Fuck Y-Yeah, what happened to the lights?”  

“It must be a blackout. Probably, due to the blizzard. I’ll call up the resort.”  

There was a moment of silence before a bright light sprung out of nowhere. He Tian’s phone was bright enough to illuminate his face so Mo Guan Shan could see his expression. Concern etched across it.  

It wasn’t long before the light dimmed as He Tian pressed it to his ear as he called up the resort. 

By now, Mo Guan Shan eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he was beginning to make out a few shapes in the house. His eyes shot up once he heard He Tian start to talk. It was in a whisper and he couldn’t make everything he was saying out.  

He soon lost focus in it though. His mind went back to the thoughts he had before He Tian had returned. He had to do this...He had to make things went back right between them.  

Suddenly, Mo Guan Shan let out a small shiver. Was it him or has the room gone colder? He could feel the icy air penetrate his clothing and seep into skin. Why was it so cold all of a sudden?  

Before he could think about it more, he heard He Tian let out a huge sigh before the audible click of his phone as he ended the call.  

Mo Guan Shan waited until He Tian told him what they had said.  

“Yeah, apparently most of the little lodges they have around their resort has lost power. The main resort is okay due to a reserve. This is a health hazard though so there sending people out to collect us from the lodge while the blizzard isn’t coming full force yet. We have no electricity at all. They told me it’s happened before and not to panic. We should light the fireplace and grab as many blankets as we can to stay as warm as possible. They said rescue could come between 1-4 hours.”  

“I see...”  

“Guess I’ll light the fireplace then.”  

Mo Guan Shan nodded his head despite the fact that He Tian probably wouldn’t be able to see it too well. He heard odd fumbling around as He Tian started to prepare to light the coal. Mo Guan Shan mouth twisted as he felt like he should be doing something instead of standing dumbly in the kitchen.  

Then, lighting struck him as he remembered instantly that he had finished warming up water in the kettle before the blackout. An idea sprung into his mind. He knew this kitchen well enough, having been in it for the whole day, to know where everything was placed before the blackout. An idea quickly sprung into his mind and evolved as he reached over for the kettle handle.  

Mo Guan Shan still kept an eye on He Tian who didn’t take too long to lite the fire. He seemed like a natural, maybe he had done it before, and finished quickly. He then proceeded towards the bedrooms. Mo Guan Shan could hear continuous bumps and thumps before He Tian re-entered the living room arms stuffed with blankets.  

He Tian dumped the material on top of the couch opposite the fireplaced. It didn’t take long to arrange the blankets apart so both he and Mo Guan Shan would have two each. By now, the cold air had settled in the lodge and Mo’s teeth was beginning to chatter slightly.  

He soon finished with his own tasks, and with both hands preoccupied, he approached He Tian who started to settle on the coach. When he was near enough to the black-haired boy, he held out an arm as an invitation.  

He could see He Tian’s face well due to the fire blazing in the pit and it was casting dark impressions on his features making him look more intense than usual. The look stirred something in his stomach and it took Mo Guan Shan a few seconds to calm the beating in his heart.  

“Hot Cocoa,” Mo Guan Shan clarified when he noticed the curious expression on He Tian’s face.  

He Tian eyes widened just the slightest and his lips moved up in a fleeting smile. It was gone as quick as it came, in a blink of an eye, but it was enough to cause a strange warmth to fill Mo Guan Shan’s shaking form.  

“Thanks,” He Tian mumbled as he took the cup from Mo Guan Shan’s hand carefully. 

He didn’t waste a second as he brought the drink to his lips and took a large gulp. Now his eyes widened a lot more at the taste and the smile he produced was a lot longer. After the sip, his tongue darted out to lick up any residue liquid on the top of his lips.   

Mo Guan Shan quickly looked away, cheeks flaming, when he caught himself examining that little movement a bit too carefully.  

“It’s good.” He Tian said again, voice the same tone as before.  

Mo Guan Shan nodded his head and decided to sit down next to He Tian, a glaring space between them.  

They drank in silence, the occasional slurping sound spilling into the room. The roaring of the fire was the only other sound in the room. It was like they were the only ones in the world. This feeling only caused Mo Guan Shan’s heart to thump faster. He Tian was the one who finished his drink first and placed the cup on the floor, near to his feet.   

Mo Guan Shan knew he needed to talk, they couldn’t be like this forever. He finished off his drink as fast as his throat would allow him to take the heat before placing it on the floor similar to what He Tian had done. It didn’t take him too long to speak again,   

“So...” he started causing He Tian to turn to him “about before...”  

“Forget it.” He Tian abruptly stopped him “It doesn’t matter.”  

That once sentence caused a frown to race across Mo’s face. No, it did matter. It mattered a lot. He needed to talk about this. But, He Tian was closed off right now. Locked like a safe, it would be hard to get him to open up.  

So, Mo Guan Shan did something he never expected of himself, well not in this lifetime.  

He sucked up his pride, pushed it down as far as he could, closed his eyes and flung himself at He Tian. He must have caught the black-haired by surprise since he heard the sharp yell as he had barely any time to brace himself.  

Arms winded around He Tian’s neck and Mo Guan Shan’s face was exceptionally close him. There was little room between them and He Tian’s shifted a little so Mo Guan Shan was pressing into his chest rather than awkwardly into his side.  

“Well...This is a pleasant surprise...” He Tian laughed.  

“I’m sorry.” Mo Guan Shan spoke softly and He Tian’s laughter died down instantly.  

They were once again basked in silence.  

“What for?” He Tian spoke carefully, like he was treading on thin ice.  

“What the hell what for?! It’s for fighting with you on this holiday. I’m apologising.” Mo Guan Shan said,  

He was starting to get comfortable in He Tian’s arms. His head rested nicely into the crook of He Tian’s neck and the other was doing the same. He could feel the warm breath fluttering gently against the nape of his neck causing the hair there to stand at attention.    

“Yeah, I know that,” He Tian started “I mean why are you apologising for? It wasn’t even your fault. It was mine for pushing things too far this week. I should have seen how you were feeling.” 

He Tian was apologising too? Did he suddenly enter a parallel world? Well, he did just throw himself in the black-haired boy’s arms so he couldn’t complain about this being weird too much. 

“So, what then? We were both wrong? We both were acting like chicken dick idiots?”  

He Tian laughed out loud at his description.  

“Yeah, I think so.”  

Mo Guan Shan let out a strangled huff. This was unbelievable. He was expected to have to beg for He Tian’s forgiveness. Leave it to the black-haired boy to go against to the contrary of his thoughts and do exactly the opposite of what he expected him to. He Tian was really an anomaly that he just couldn’t figure out.  

But, was that so bad?  

“So, we okay...then?” Mo Guan Shan asked, awkwardness drenching his voice.  

He Tian just laughed again. Mo Guan Shan was seriously expecting to grovel so just having He Tian being okay with that kind of apology seemed unnatural again.   

“Yeah, we’re fine. I’m just glad...We’re talking again. The fact you made me the cocoa, that you just reached out for me is enough.”  

Mo Guan Shan didn’t think so but He Tian sounded like he believed every word he just said. Although, he supposed he agreed with He Tian that they were now talking with each other at least was the best thing that happened all week so far. He started to loosen his arms and was about to back off from He Tian when he suddenly felt the boy’s strong arms enclosed around his waist firmly.  

“Hey...It’s cold...Can we stay like this for a while...Just...don’t let go...”  

There it was again. That warm fluttering feeling flooding through Mo Guan Shan’s body. What was it? Why was he feeling it? Why did he like it so much? Unknowingly, he tightened his arms around He Tian’s neck.   

“I won’t.”   

 XXX 

It was really warm.  

He seriously didn’t want to move, afraid that he would shatter the heat around him. Letting out a quick shot of air, he slowly cracked his eyes open. Light flooded in causing him to shut them quickly to protect himself. It took him a while to coast his eyes to open and slowly he managed to come to terms with.  

And once he was able to see, he realised the position he was in. He was laying on top of He Tian, head resting on top of his chest. Red matching the colour of his hair stained his cheeks at the realisation of the adventurous position. He didn’t even want to think about the position of their legs or he might actually blow up.  

Instantly, he tried to make some room between him and He Tian. He failed miserably when he felt He Tian’s arm tighten around his chest in a dead lock. His eyes flew to He Tian’s face where that all too well-known devil smirk was stretched across it. 

“Now where do you think you're going little Mo?” He Tian asked, voice tinge in amusement.  

Mo Guan Shan really was going to explode. He was too close, way too close. Why was he even laying asleep on He Tian? What had happened? Nothing was making sense in his mind. He let out a frustrated swearword and slumped down against He Tian form for a moment.   

“Uh...So why are we still here? Weren’t the resort people supposed to pick us up?” Mo Guan Shan questioned, trying to ignore the situation he was in.  

“Well, you fell asleep quickly last night after we spoke. Not long after, the lights came back on and I got a call from the resort saying they manged to fix the blackout. They asked if we still wanted to go to the main resort but I declined. I couldn’t ruin my precious little Mo’s beauty sleep, after all. So, I just repositioned us like this and fell asleep as well. Oh, by the way this was definitely the best sleep I have ever had.”  

The explanation caused a tick to go off in the redhead’s eyebrow, especially to the end. This black-haired boy was taking advantage a lot. He was dangerous and shouldn’t be trusted at all.  

At the same time, Mo Guan Shan was more than happy that they were back to the same way as usual. He wouldn’t actually voice this. Not yet anyway.  

“I really am sorry I ruined this holiday like a dick...” Mo Guan Shan repeated, not knowing why but thinking he just had to make sure He Tian knew how he felt about this at least. 

“It’s okay little Mo. You can make it up to me the next few days on the slopes.”  

“Yeah I will- Wait! What the fuck do you mean on the slopes?!”    

“Oh, didn’t I mention? I extended our vacation for another week.”  

“No, you didn’t tell me! When the fuck did you do that?” Mo Guan Shan said loudly, utterly shocked by what he was hearing.  

“Uh, I don’t know. Probably around the fourth day here. Didn’t I tell you that I felt like it was my fault as well? I extended the holiday, all payment on me, to make up for it. I was going to tell you yesterday but then you jumped on me. My, my, I seriously didn’t expect you to be so controlling Little Mo.”  

“Shut up!”   

He felt like his cheeks were going to implode with embarrassment.   

“Ah, I should also mention that Jian Yi and Zhan Xi should be coming here in the next two days. Zhan Xi didn’t let Jian Yi have an ounce of sleep last week and made him study so hard so he could take exam early. Jian Yi passed so they are setting off from home soon so they can spend some of their vacation with us.”   

“I can’t believe that idiot managed to do that.” 

“Neither did I. Zhan Xi must have been exceptionally brutal with Jian Yi".   

Mo Guan Shan sighed again and lay his head down on He Tian’s chest. He had a feeling that the black-haired boy wasn’t going to let go soon. And... he really didn’t mind that.  

Maybe this wasn’t the holiday he imagined. Maybe he didn’t have that much fun. Maybe things went so wrong than right. But, he knew he wouldn’t trade this holiday for the world.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it is okay! I have no idea how I made angst out of a fun prompt 'vacation'...But I did...


End file.
